Angels Fall Devils Rise
by RaveNightshade
Summary: A young female can't remember her past. She meets two white haired, blue eyed men after being attacked by a demon.
1. Chapter 1 Lilith

Angels Fall Devils Rise 

_Chapter 1 Lilith_

My name is Lilith. I can't remember much about my past. Don't remember my parents. Can't remember. I didn't even remember my name. Someone just called me Lilith and I responded. Everything blurs out from about 16 down. All I know is I'm alive. I have a good job and a nice apartment. My friends are true friends not the bogus type. I live with my best friend Rave. She changed my idea in life. I use to hate it and not care if I lived or died. She looks as most would put it a rebel, someone ready to kill in the name of Lucifer. She in fact is really different. She's not religious; she just goes with however she feels. She told me not to care what others think. That we only have on shot at life and to make it count. I toke her advice and made my life something I could live with.

Getting back to the forgetting. I started writing my days down. Everything that happened, even if it was small. I wrote it down. I have boxes and boxes full of journals. All of them filled in details. Then there is a complete different journal that nobody knows about. It's a journal on what I really think life is. I hate talking to people about religious beliefs and such because they think that there way is the only way. They can't understand the other person's point of view. So I write it down.

I personal think that there are angels and demons, good and evil, darkness and light. The only thing that bothers me is the God part. I hate thinking that one man controls everybody. That life as we know it can be destroyed because somebody pissed him off. I like to think that everything is spread among a number of Gods and Goddesses equally. Me personally, I'm drawn more towards the darker side of things. I like the beauty of it. I hate how people miss understand it. But that's just me.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

Angels Fall Devils Rise 

_Chapter 2 Dreams _

Black sheets were entangled around my body. I ran my fingers threw my red hair. I looked over to my clock. The bright red numbers read 4:00. The alarm soon followed. I sat up untangling the sheets. It played From First To Last newest album 'Heroine.' I grabbed my journal currently on the floor. I fell asleep after finishing my entry; the journal was in my lap.

I wrote down my dream. It's been the same for the past month. A woman with black wings; they were huge about the size of her. Her wings shined every once in a while tinting blue. Her red hair put up. Her bright blue eyes showing a strong, fierce, but gentle and caring person. Light but still tan skin. She wore a long black tatter skirt and a tight deep red shirt. The shirt was ripped across her stomach. A small cut could be seen. Her face had one lone cut under her right eye. A small grin was planted on her lips. A katana was firmly in her left hand. Etched along the blade were Celtic symbols.

I closed my book and turned off my alarm. I slid off my bed and stood up. The bare black walls staring back at me. I shuffled across my floor. I opened my door and went to the kitchen; I grabbed a clear glass from the cupboards. I filled it with cold water. It was too early to have caffeine in my system. I sat down on my couch letting out a soft sigh, I grabbed the clicker and turned and the T.V. I flipped threw the channels going threw 604 of them before finding something.

After about 3 hours of watching music videos Rave, my roommate, came out of her room. Her short pink hair half standing from sleeping on it half not. She grinned at me childishly. "Hey." I grunted. She walked over and sat on my lap. She kissed my cheek. "No work today?" "I have work." She looked over my shoulder to a clock that hung on the wall. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I turned my head and glanced back. It read 7:30. I groaned. I had fifty minutes to get ready for work. I needed at least forty minutes to get to work.

"Rave can you get my work clothes?" I called to her as a walked down to the bathroom. "Yeah." She replied. I got to the bathroom pulling off clothes and getting into the shower. I took a five minutes shower. I grabbed a towel and dried off. Rave had placed my clothes on the counter top. I grabbed them and pulled them on. I ran a brush threw my hair pulling it into a ponytail. I grabbed eyeliner and applied it. A necklace rested next to the sink. I picked it up and attached it around my neck. It held a red stone that was surround by silver metal. I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

Rave held out a bag that held clothes for after work. I toke it and sat down by the door. I pulled on my boots. "Be back by four." She waved her hand shooing me away from her place on the couch. "Don't get yourself killed. And pick up milk were out." I sighed opening the door and walking out of our apartment, down to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3 What The Hell Is That?

**Angels Fall Devils Rise**

_Chapter 3 What The Hell Is That?_

I got to the elevator. The door closed. I hit the white one button making it glow. The elevator started to descend. The doors once again opened. I put my bag holding my clothes over my shoulder and walked out. Turning to the right I went to the front door.

I got outside. I began my walk to work. Forty minute walk. I really need a car. Not very many people were out. Walking to work was easier to do then walking back. I arrived at my work. A restaurant called White Inferno. It's one of the best restaurants in the city. The chief is great and the service is the nicest you will get. I'm part of the proud waiters and waitresses.

I went to the back and placed my bag down. I clocked in a started my shift. The time went by fast. People are always coming in and out. Most of the time there are lines to get in. Our tips our always big and we get lots of them. Soon four came around and I ended my shift.

I went in the back and changed into my normal clothes. Placing my work clothes into the bag. I started for home remembering to stop for milk on the way back. When I came out of the Convenient Store people were running past me. Shoving in the process.

I turned to the direction where people were running from. Over the heads of everybody I could spot a shining object. As it came closer and people cleared out I saw what it was and what was holding it.


End file.
